


flicker back (poem for the dark)

by Toujours Pur (angelwithblackeyes)



Category: Markiplier- Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwithblackeyes/pseuds/Toujours%20Pur
Summary: matpat got me back ina̵̢n̕d̢̛̛ i̧̕ i̵͡ ̷̶wa͡͏͟n͜͝t to͡ ̵̧p̛l҉a̴͜y ̢҉̷t͝҉o̴o҉̵͟





	flicker back (poem for the dark)

the symptom is desaturation  
you distort and double  
feel in  
       fill in the familiar space

as though you were a mistake i made  
once, before we fit together the words for these mistakes  
once before  
       we fit together  
there was only ever one of us, the singular plural  
choral the twisting doubling underrushing of voices  
whispers twisted together like threads  
humming wires, crossed and crossed until they make  
       a single undivided snake

if it weren’t for an observer effect  
working to untangle  
what was never meant to be  
separated  
to order a chaos that was unrecognized wholeness  
slice and splice the unknit bits  
that old familiar Lacanian split  
(see me  
       see you  
            see my trick)

you would be fire  
crackling in the hearth  
or roasting marshmallows under twinkling stars  
i would be the moon  
clouds like silver and gentle light  
you and i in unity  
oceanic, cosmic

the torrent and the rush of you  
       in flight  
in the wings, unsmiling  
you round the corner  
razor-sharp you multiply  
a chord  
an earthquake  
an error that becomes the machine  
a silence in a song

you and I are negative space

before us  
there was never a picture at all


End file.
